Blood and Carnage
by BetterYouDieThanI
Summary: Sidney Prescott escaped her past from Woodsboro a long time ago. It is, however, in a town thought to be her safe haven where Sidney learns that is something she can never escape as her daughter, Vivian, begins to deal with the return of an alleged serial killer of Lakewood's own. And, of course, Prescott women always manage to attract all sorts of trouble.
1. Chapter 1

**"I GO CRAZY ALL FOR THE LOVE OF YOU..."**

The roar of an engine sounded as two teenagers pulled up to the grandeur estate that was the Patterson household. Nina Patterson, the Patterson's only daughter, sat in the passenger seat while her boyfriend, Tyler, sat at the driver's side, his hand casually resting on the steering wheel.

"Look, it's not cyberbullying! It's a time-honored enforcement of the food chain." Nina rolled her eyes and took a sip from the flask that was gripped tightly within her manicured fingers. "The weak are outed, then eaten."

" _Wow_ , you're a mean drunk tonight."

The red-headed girl let out a scoff. "Oh, please," Nina rebuked, her words slurring slightly. "You agreed that video was too good to trash."

"Office, she made me do it," Tyler said, turning his head toward Nina. "She makes me do a lot of things," he whispered, sending a suggestive look toward his girlfriend.

Nina ignored him, only paying attention to the numerous alerts on her phone. "Oh, my G-d! Chirpster is all over it!" _Everyone_ was buzzing about the viral video of Audrey Jensen making out with a random girl in a parking lot—courtesy of Nina herself. "It already has five hundred views and counting," the Patterson girl added as she turned to her boyfriend, a prideful look on her pretty face.

Tyler moved closer to Nina. "Then why don't you make me a drink while we break the internet?" he suggested. "I know your parents are out of town."

The red-head remained unimpressed. "Hm, no," she replied, unsympathetic toward his sexual needs. "I've been there. _Definitely_ done with that." A cruel half-smile crawled its way to the edge of her lips. "I only needed your tech savvy tonight, not what's in your pants." Opening the car door, she stepped out and headed toward her house.

Even though her parents were out of town, Nina never really did plan on hooking up with Tyler tonight, despite her implying it to him earlier that day. Really, she only needed his tech knowledge, so she could upload the video without it being traced back to her.

Nina's heels clicked against the pavement on the way toward her front door, leaving the boy with the fallen smile behind. He tried to remain unaffected, tried to suck it up, but on the inside, it stung—even though he knew it would never last, knowing deep down that a girl like that would never settle for a loser like him.

* * *

Nina walked up to the front steps of her house, opening the doors and greeting her little puppy, Sage. "Hi, baby!" she chirped. "Yes, Mama's back."

After saying hello to her dog, Nina walked through her house, planning on taking a nice, relaxing soak in her jacuzzi. Not liking the quiet, she opened up an app on her phone and commanded, "Music on," into the device. She bobbed her head to the beat as a pop song started playing from the various speakers around the house.

A little while later, Nina changed into a black string bikini and a magenta kimono, while Sage yapped at her feet. "Aw. You want to come into the hot tub, don't you, Sage?" she asked, securing her hair up into a ponytail. "But you can't go in the hot tub. That would be gross."

Dinging, Nina's phone blasted with numerous notifications. Not unusual, but enough for her to tilt her head with interest. Seeing a video of her talking to Sage just a mere few minutes earlier, she widened her eyes and surveyed her surroundings.

But no one was there.

 _How does it feel to be the star of the show?_

Nina let out a scoff, seeing the text was from Tyler. She turned around, noticing the green light shining from her computer, a signal that the webcam was on. Shaking her head, she marched over to her computer and slammed the laptop shut, retaliation already on her mind. "Tyler, you are skating on restraining order lake."

Getting another text alert, Nina quickly grabbed her cell-phone with a frustrated grunt.

 _Am I on thin ice?_

"Tyler!" Nina started wandering around the house, trying to see where her soon to be ex-boyfriend was. "I swear, if you are in my house, you are dead! Sage is a trained attack Pomeranian, and she will gut you on command!"

Reaching the doors to the pool, Nina stepped outside. She scanned the area with narrowed eyes, frowning when she noticed that, again, there was no one there.

Getting another alert from her phone, Nina looked down in the device and saw a video playing of her from just moments earlier. She gasped, looking behind her.

But still, there was no one in sight.

Nina's breath was coming out in short pants, no longer finding Tyler's little game funny. She couldn't help but jump in fright as another beep came through her phone.

 _Maybe you'll get more views than Audrey's video._

Nina froze momentarily before quickly heading back inside the house. "Yeah?" she shouted in response. "Well, maybe you should grow up!" She walked back toward the pool with a scowl on her face. "And when you do, I'll be outside."

Wanting to come follow, Sage nudged Nina's leg with her snout, only for the girl to shut the door in the dog's face, whispering, "No, baby. Stay inside."

Sensing Nina's movement, the motion-detecting lights turned on to reveal numerous woven lounge chairs, a seemingly unused barbecue, a large swimming pool, and some aesthetically pleasing plants.

Heading toward the hot tub, Nina turned on the spa controls. She rolled her shoulders back as she watched the steam rise from the heated water in front of her. "Outdoor speakers on," she commanded into her phone. As music emitted from the speakers along the house, distracting her from her creep of a boyfriend, Nina dipped her legs into the hot water and let out a relaxed sigh.

But her calm state only lasted for a few moments, interrupted when a strange noise reached her ears. Instinctively, Nina turned around, trying to push down the fear that gnawed inside her. "Tyler?" she called out hesitantly.

The motion-detecting lights shut off, and Nina turned back around to grab her phone, sending a text to Tyler's number. "Was that you?" she typed.

 _Maybe. Is this where it gets interesting?_

A smile made its way onto Nina's lips. She liked this new side of Tyler. It was _exciting_. "I may have underestimated you," she texted back.

Setting her phone down and removing her legs from the water, Nina headed toward the other side of the hot tub. She dropped her robe, giving Tyler a perfect view of her scantly clad body as she slowly made her way back into the water.

When her phone alerted her of another text message, Nina was quick to snatch the device from the edge of the tub.

 _You're killing me._

Satisfied, Nina typed back, "Then get over here, and do something about it." After sending the message, she set her phone down again, leaning back and closing her eyes.

 _Heads up._

Nina opened her eyes, squinting slightly from the splash of something dropping into the water. Frowning, she moved closer to see what it was, only to let out a shriek once she saw Tyler in the water.

Her shriek wasn't one of excitement but of horror at seeing not all of him—just his head.

His skin was ashen and his eyes wide-open, causing Nina to let out another blood-curdling scream.

Quickly reaching out for her phone, she grabbed it and scrambled out of the water. Panting while she ran, Nina only looked back to see if anyone was following her. After a few moments of running aimlessly around her backyard, she came to a stop, deciding to hide behind a tree. Still hyperventilating, she struggled to unlock her phone with her trembling fingers. Trying the voice command app, she whispered frantically into the device, "Call 9-1-1."

"Calling Pottery Barn."

Nina cursed under her breath. Deciding to make another run for it, she sprinted toward the house, only for the motion-detecting lights to turn on and her to let out a frustrated scream. _Just her luck._ Tapping on the locked door, Nina tried to get inside, but to no avail. "Help! Help!"

Seeing as that wasn't working, Nina ran further down the side of the house. "Somebody! Please help me!" Whimpering, the red-head continued to frantically bang her hands against the window in an attempt to get someone's attention. But no one, besides her dog, was home.

Just as she was about to call out for help again, in the hopes that one of her neighbors would hear her, the blade of a knife was plunged into her back. Nina let out a strangled cry as the cool metal tore through her flesh with a sickening gushing sound, desperately reaching behind her to stop the bleeding.

But she couldn't reach the injury.

With her back stinging from the stab wound, Nina dropped down to the ground. She fumbled, trying to crawl away, but the energy was quickly draining from her body. Standing up with as much strength as she could muster, she limped across the grass in a last attempt to escape.

But she didn't have the strength to go any further.

Nina moaned in pain, dropping down to the ground again, her back coated in blood. Crawling forward, she continued to whimper, letting out a frightened cry when the masked figure picked her up. "Please, don't!" she protested. "No, no!"

But her desperate pleas for help came to a stop once the masked figure took the knife and slit her throat from ear-to-ear. Nina choked on the blood that began to fill her airways and let out a wheeze, feeling her lungs tighten for oxygen.

The masked figure carelessly tossed her into the pool with a splash, not even bothering to check and see whether she was still alive or not, knowing that if she wasn't, she would be soon. Near where Nina's splayed out body floated, the previously clear water-filled pool began to turn a crimson color.

Once blood had begun to swirl around her half-naked form, the killer left soon after, only a trail of bloody footprints behind.

Nina's phone flashed with an alert for the last time that night—the contact named 'Mom' flashing across the screen.

But that was a call she would never be able to answer.


	2. Chapter 2

Idyllic small town Lakewood in the sunny state of California was where we first saw her...or at least a glimpse. Sidney Prescott sat in the living room of her house, contemplation prominently displayed within the lines of her aged face while she decided what the first words were going to be for her next book.

Her deadline was two weeks ago. She was supposed to submit her work in at least a week before then, but while normalcy was at its finest, the state of Sidney's writing inspiration was progressing as anything but. Chaos provoked the creativity within her, and now that she was seemingly sheltered, hers seemed to be at a stalemate.

The sound of a soft, groggy voice prompted Sidney to look up from her computer screen and toward its source: her daughter. The younger girl's arm was leaning lazily against the metal railing of their staircase, one of her slim dark eyebrows raised in impatience. She was pretty—sharp, regal features and looks that mirrored a younger version of her mother's. Perhaps the spitting image of her mother, an eerie replica—in more ways than one.

The teenaged girl, Vivian, began to walk down the staircase, all the while readjusting the backpack strap that rested across her shoulder. "I'm off to school."

Leaning her elbow on the arm of the couch where she rested her chin in the center of her palm, Sidney laughed. It was a stiff laugh, uttered to release the tension that was seemingly lingering in the air rather than to convey amusement. "You know, I kind of figured with the whole 'walking zombie' attitude."

Vivian nodded almost robotically, indicating just how right her mother was. She was too tired to actually pay attention to the conversation and respond with her typical chuckle. Instead, she waved a quick goodbye to and snatched her car keys from the marble kitchen counter, twirling them around her finger as she otherwise silently made her way out the door.

Once she heard it shut, Sidney sighed. Her hand hovered over her keyboard, trying to gain the courage to actually start writing. _Nothing._ She slammed her laptop shut with a grunt. _She had nothing._ Engulfed with frustration, Sidney quickly got up from the couch...only to stop at the shimmer of a mirrored picture frame.

A young brown-eyed, blonde-haired girl, sitting with her long legs crossed at the edge of a fountain. _Tatum Riley._ Her arm was wrapped tightly around a blue-eyed, dark-haired girl with a similarly youthful face. That girl was Sidney Prescott. A more innocent version, untainted by the horrors that were inevitably about to invade her life. Both girls seemed happy...at least at the time. Their faces were adorned with bright smiles and their eyes held a certain purity that would soon be gone—cruelly stolen from them.

Sidney quickly wiped her mouth with the back of her hand when she felt the bitter tang of her own tears on her tongue. It was hard to fathom that the photo was taken nearly twenty years earlier, snapped by Randy with his brand new Polaroid camera.

It was before everything happened.

Before all of the deaths. Before all of the lies. Before all of the betrayal. _Before him._

Jaw clenched and eyes narrowed, Sidney was back on the couch and already typing away on her keyboard. No matter how much she wanted to postpone the matter, she knew it was only time before she had to revisit that place sooner or later—she just hoped it would be the latter.

 _"Woodsboro, California. The place where it all began..."_

* * *

Vivian sat in the driver's seat of her car and glanced anxiously at the phone in her lap. Nina Patterson, one of her best friends, hadn't contacted her since the other day: no texts, no calls, nothing. Coming from someone else, she wouldn't have really thought about it much, but coming from Nina, it was bizarre.

Majorly bizarre.

Nina always had her phone with her. She couldn't survive without it. _Literally_. Vivian remembered one time when the red-head lost her phone, got so anxious to the point where her blood pressure rose, and had to be rushed to the nurse. That thing was her lifeline. It had everything of hers on it, everything that mattered. Wherever Nina went, her phone went with her. She would either be texting Vivian the next evil scheme she concocted in order to potentially destroy someone's life (for her own weirdly sadistic amusement, of course) or informing her of which boy on the basketball team she was screwing that week. And but of course, she would give her petite blue-eyed friend all the details as per usual and her boyfriend, Tyler, none.

So, the fact that Nina hadn't texted her since after school the previous day had Vivian, well, worried.

And when it came to her friends, she couldn't help but be worried.

Vivian gritted her teeth in frustration, trying to ignore the odd gnawing sensation that seemed to have manifested at the pit of her stomach, along with the paranoid thoughts that threatened to invade her mind—the same thoughts that always managed to drive her brain to the worst possible conclusions.

Running her hands through her hair, the dark-haired girl let out a sigh. _Nina probably just caught up_ , she reassured herself. And as soon as she arrived at school, Vivian would see her strutting through the hallways, clad in the clothes that she bought from the mall earlier that weekend, her fiery red hair flowing through the sunny California breeze.

 _She would be there._

Vivian tapped her fingernails against the dashboard, her hands absentmindedly wandering over to the compartment in front of the passenger seat. _No._ She internally berated herself once she realized what she was doing, what she was looking for. Quickly moving her hand away from the compartment and shoving it into her purse, Vivian pulled out what she needed and watched in the rear-view mirror as the redness surrounding the whites of her eyes slowly faded away.

Not wanting to dwell on the fact that Nina was M.I.A, Vivian cranked up the radio to full blast. A generic pop song that always seemed to be playing emitted from the car's speakers. Pressing her foot down on the gas, the youngest Prescott sped through her neighborhood to school.

As she passed by the of blur palm trees, Vivian took a deep breath.

 _Everything would be fine._

* * *

Vivian and her friends were all seated at a table in the courtyard. Most of them were either scrolling on their phones to like whatever pictures they were still being tagged in on social media from over the weekend or sipping on their freshly brewed iced-coffees while they contemplated ditching the rest of the day to party like it was the weekend all over again. None of them hid the fact that the typicality of their routines had them utterly bored. It wasn't until blonde-haired "goody too-shoes" of their group, Emma Duval, spoke when everyone miraculously glanced up from their identical iPhones.

"I thought we _all_ agreed to trash that video."

Vivian took a guess that her friend was referring to the video of Audrey Jensen, who was making out with someone—a female someone—in the back seat of a car. The Prescott girl had no doubt the release was Nina's doing. Considering that Emma was Lakewood's resident saint and how she and Audrey used to be friends before their falling out, it was safe to surmise that was the reason why she seemed to be so upset...and why the vein on her forehead was looking as noticeable as ever.

Feeling the tension grow thicker, Vivian decided to be the first one to speak up in an attempt to dispel the tragically awkward air that seemed to surround their friend group. "Well, I didn't send it to anyone." She clasped her hands together. "I'm also going to be brutally honest and admit that I would've...if I cared about it at all."

Emma frowned at that answer, but nodded otherwise.

From where she sat on top of the table, Brooke Maddox cleared her throat, deciding to throw in her thoughts on the matter. "Audrey was bound to come out someday," the slight-framed girl justified with a shrug of her shoulders. She nodded her head in the direction where aforementioned Lakewood viral sensation was walking with her equally dorky best friend, Noah Foster. "I mean, _look at her._ " Oh, Brooke couldn't stop herself from cringing in sympathy.

Jake Fitzgerald blinked, not understanding the fuss about the whole situation. "What's the big deal if she's a lesbian?" The jock was already displaying his lack of care for the matter. Of course, he found any conversation that didn't include sex or _The Walking Dead_ completely uninteresting.

Vivian rolled her eyes. "The big deal, Jake, is that she probably didn't want half of the town knowing about it. I mean, think about it—if you were gay, you wouldn't want to 'come out' by having a video of you twisting tongues with a guy in your car going viral, _would you?_ "

"Yeah, but I'm not gay."

Vivian shared an amused glance with Brooke and resisted the urge to scoff in exasperation at the puzzled look on the boy's face. She then patted his leg that was beside her and whispered in his ear, "Feel fortunate that you still have the luxury to be endearing, even when you're being dumb."

Jake both smiled and glared at that.

However, Emma narrowed her eyes at the dark-haired boy. "Jake," she prodded, nowhere near done with her "Teen CSI" interrogation yet.

"What?" Jake barked out a laugh. "Really, guys? Come on! I wasn't the only one on that group thread, and I _did_ delete that video!" Seeing the complete lake of belief on nearly everyone's faces, he smacked his hand down on the table...but his anger didn't last for long. " _After_ I sent it to PJ."

Vivian rolled her eyes. _Of course._ P.J. was an absolute perv with a seemingly 24/7 hard-on, but he was a perv with connections of the medicinal kind.

"Oh, come on," Jake chastised at the sight of his on and off girlfriend's judgmental look. "You know that 'Girl-on-Girl' is his demographic."

Fed up with his juvenile antics, Vivian smacked him across the stomach— _hard_.

"What the hell? What'd you do that for?" He smiled. "Come on, Viv, you know that I'm _way_ too pretty to be a punching bag."

Indenting a finger into the fabric of his shirt, Vivian hissed, "You're a prick."

He wrapped his arm around her shoulder, lowering his head to whisper in her ear, "Prick? Like a cactus. One that you love to poke, huh?"

Vivian scoffed, pushing him away playfully.

Emma shook her head at the disgustingly cute couple...or whatever the hell they were...before turning her attention to their other friend. "Riley?" the blonde probed.

Nervously, Riley Marra reached to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. "Sorry." _No surprise there._ "Zoey saw it on my phone," the dark-eyed girl sheepishly explained.

Brooke shook her head and rolled her eyes in exasperation, like Jake, not seeing why Emma was making a huge deal out of this. Audrey Jensen was just another name added to the long list of victims of Nina's wrath. It was a shame—for Audrey, that is. But eventually, another name would be added to the list, and the video of Audrey would be a thing of the past. It wasn't Emma's place to get involved. That would just result in Nina setting her eyes on Emma as her new target. Really, Brooke didn't see why her friend was worrying about it so much, especially considering there was nothing she could do about it. It didn't matter if the video got deleted, seeing as practically the whole town already saw it.

The damage was done.

Besides, it was Audrey, who Emma hadn't even had an actual conversation with in years. Why worry about her? Middle school was _ages_ ago, and it's not like anyone wanted to think about it.

The Maddox girl let out a sigh, finding this whole situation utterly ridiculous. "Emma, sweetie, this is not worth a hissy fit," she muttered, sending her friend a tight-lipped smile.

Emma let out a sarcastic laugh, not taking much comfort in her friend's efforts to calm her down. "Do any of you understand the term 'viral'?"

"I don't see Nina anywhere," Riley announced, alerting everyone of the absence of their group leader's presence.

Vivian frowned. Again, _so_ unlike Nina. That video release was her work, so why didn't she show up at school to see the damage?

Seeing the worried look that washed over Vivian's features, Jake ducked his head down again to her height. "She's fine, okay?" he whispered. "Don't worry about it."

Vivian nodded in appreciation of his attempt to calm her down, but that didn't ease the gnawing sensation in her gut.

Will Belmont, another member of their group, spoke for the first time this morning. "You know that she did the wide release." He shared a knowing look with his best friend, Jake, and put a comforting hand on Emma's shoulder.

Brooke let out a scoff. "Uh, way to bring up the obvious much, William. Of course, it was Nina." _Duh!_ Who else would it be? "She's a spoiled sociopath with no impulse control. Not like anyone else would do it." Huffing, she turned her head toward Emma. "I mean, she's probably ditching right now to avoid your cringeworthy good-girl wrath."

Emma looked up from Will's side and rose her eyebrows in amusement.

"Your little friend will be fine," Brooke reassured with smirk.

Emma shook her head sadly. "We're not really friends anymore."

Vivian reached over to grab her friend's hand from across the table, giving it a quick squeeze in an attempt to comfort her. Over one too many beers after one of last year's basketball games, Emma told Vivian how she and Audrey used to be joined at the hip, but that was before Emma was recruited to be a part of Nina's group in freshman year and Audrey wasn't. Apparently, they were close...in a "seven minutes at a middle school party" way once upon a time.

Will turned his attention toward his girlfriend, sending her a small smile. "Just give it twenty-four hours, okay?" he told Emma. "Someone will text and drive their Hybrid into a tree, and we'll have a new headline."

"Yeah," Brooke said, surprisingly agreeing with Will. "And maybe Audrey will 'Taylor Swift' her anger into creative energy...for one of her little films."

Seeing Emma's anxiousness wasn't eased, Will wrapped an arm around his girlfriend. "She'll be fine, okay?"

Emma nodded, believing him that it would be. But Vivian and Jake both turned to look at each other, knowing that there was going to be a _ton_ more drama, despite what everyone else wanted to believe. And, unsurprisingly, they were looking forward to it.

But soon they would find out that viral videos were just child's play compared to what was coming.


End file.
